


I imagine

by annabeth_roses (annabeth_at_the_helm)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_roses
Summary: What if Hawkeye had a secret?





	I imagine

I imagine our first kiss.  
Sloppy, too wet—a total miss.  
I imagine your hard on. Against me.  
I remember. And yet—we'll see.

I imagine if only you knew.  
Just what is it that you would do?  
Would you laugh, or mock, or tease—  
Or just give in and take me, please?

I imagine so many things—  
Your breath in my mouth sings.  
Your belly touching mine,  
Our hands, they intertwine. 

I imagine if only you knew  
That the olive oil in our stew  
Wasn't the only fresh virgin   
But also a familiar surgeon. 

And just how would you feel?  
Trapper—when did you steal  
My heart, my soul, my body parts?  
My love, it comes in fits and starts. 

I imagine your tongue on my thigh.  
The bliss of your lips when you sigh.  
Your kiss at the bend of my elbow,  
Yes, I imagine your head bent down low.

I imagine you excite me with prickles.  
I will never tell if it tickles.  
I'll touch you and pull you inside,   
And shiver and moan as you glide.

I imagine that we two will rock  
Back and forth as I thrust on your cock,  
And you do me in, a pounding within.  
My pulse throbbing under the skin.

I imagine so many things.  
I imagine what your love brings.  
I'll lose my purity  
I say it with surety  
If only you'll kiss me  
Oh, what that bliss be.


End file.
